Reboltijo de Chocolate
by Oranqua18
Summary: Y la chica le dio una bolsita envuelta en un lazo. El chico la abrió y vio lo que en su interior había... OC INCLUIDED


**Oranqua18: **_Konnichiwa lectores y lectoras de Fanfiction! La fiebre del San Valentín llegó un año más y por ello traigo este fic. Espero que disfrutéis de este día "especial" y ¡no comáis mucho chocolate!_

_ADVERTENCIA: La festividad aquí plasmada es la que se celebra en Japón, en la cuál las chicas regalan chocolate a los chicos._

**DISCLAIMER: ****"Pokemon" es propiedad de Nintendo y los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de "Hidenori Kusaka" y "Yamamoto Satoshi"**

* * *

**REBOLTIJO DE CHOCOLATE**

\- ¡Perfecto, ya está todo listo!- exclamaba una chica de pelo trenzado marrón y mechas verdes. Vestía una camiseta de manga larga cruda, pantalones vaqueros y botines negros. Llevaba además un delantal completamente manchado de toda serie de ingredientes- ¡Me ha costado como un trillón de días, pero al fin los terminé!

Frente a ella había una mesa de madera y sobre esta se encontraban unas catorce bolsitas de color blanco atadas con un lazos de diferentes colores: dos rojos, dos verdes kelly, una turquesa, otra amarilla, otra dorada, otra plateada, azul cerúleo, azul marino, verde, magenta, azul cobalto y naranja. Parecía agotada, secaba con su brazo el sudor de su frente y miraba con satisfacción a las catorce bolsas. Poco después dejó allí su delantal, apagó la luz de la cocina y subió las escaleras. Entró a su cuarto y directamente se tumbó en la cama. No tardó ni dos segundos en dormirse, no sin antes mirar la hora del reloj.

_\- Las 4:00 a.m- _pensó mientras sus párpados se rendían a seguir abiertos- _Siete horas y media de sueño. Batí mi récord de horas sin dormir... duerme tus horas, Aqua. Qué luego sabes lo que pasa..._

* * *

\- ¡_Bruught_!- De un salto, la chica se despertó lanzando por los aires al pokémon que le acababa de despertar. Este la miró con enfado. Era pequeño, cuadrúpedo y tenía el pelaje rojo, los ojos grises y seis preciosas colas anaranjadas.

\- Perdóname, Ix- pero el pokémon le giró la cabeza en señal de desprecio- ¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad!- le suplicaba ella desde la cama- A todo esto, ¿que hora...

No llegó a terminar la frase, simplemente se levantó o mejor dicho saltó de la cama, corriendo por todo su cuarto. Había quedado a las 11:30 y en ese momento era esa misma hora. Llegaba tarde. No le daba tiempo ni siquiera a cambiarse, así que agarró una sudadera verde agua y se la puso sobre la camiseta que llevaba. Se calzó con los mismos zapatos que la noche anterior, bajó las escaleras, recogió siete de las catorce bolsitas de la cocina y salió de su casa más rápido que un "Garchomp volando", dejando a su Vulpix y al resto de sus pokémon a cargo de la casa.

No tardó mucho en llegar al lugar donde había quedado con sus amigas, Pueblo Caoba. Sin embargo cuando ya estaba allí recibió alguna que otra queja por su impuntualidad.

\- Lo siento mucho- se disculpó ella- Ayer estuve trabajando mucho en esto- Y enseñó una bolsa de plástico en la cuál llevaba todas las bolsitas que había recogido.

\- Vaya Aqua, si que has estado ocupada- le sonrió Yellow a la chica, la cuál devolvió la sonrisa. Yellow llevaba una gabardina ocre, camiseta de cuello y manga larga negra, vaqueros y botas moradas. Ocultaba su largo y rubio cabello con un sombrero de paja.

\- Si- exclamó Aqua.

\- Ya veo- añadió Blue, quien llevaba su pelo recogido en un moño mal hecho y vestía una chaqueta de color crema, camisa y pantalones largos negros y botas altas marrones- ¡Qué lista eres, Aqua! ¡Jojojo!- y la rodeó por los hombros

\- No entiendo, ¿por qué dices eso?- preguntó Aqua a la de pelo largo y castaño- No digo que no sea lista, claro... pero no comprendo que intentas decir.

\- Pues eso mismo- explicó Blue- Has trabajado mucho para repartir chocolate por el mundo y así recibir regalos el 14 de marzo.

\- ¿Qué?- clamó la joven alarmada.- ¿Recibir regalos? ¿14 de marzo?

\- ¿Cómo, no lo sabes?- habló entonces Crystal. Usaba una camiseta de manga larga roja, chaleco rosa, pantalones cortos vaqueros sobre leggins negros y zapatillas rojas de tobillo alto (tipo converse). Su pelo consistía, como siempre, en dos coletas anti-gravidas.

\- ¿Saber el qué?- devolvió la pregunta Aqua.

\- Cuando regalas chocolate en San Valentín, la persona que ha recibido el chocolate tiene que hacerte un regalo el 14 de marzo- explicó Crystal a la chica, mientras esta ponía una expresión de total desesperación.- Ese día se llama "Día Blanco".

\- ¿Cómo? No tenía ni idea. Y yo que me había familiarizado con esta tradición- Aqua miraba al suelo con tristeza- No pensaba que tendría secuela.- las tres miraron a la chica con simpatía- Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta. Pero no quiero que me devolváis el favor- y sacó de la bolsa tres de los paquetes que llevaba y se los entregó a las presentes- Si lo hacéis, mandaré a mis pokémon a cazaros.

\- Jejeje- rieron las cuatro, mientras Blue, Yellow y Crystal recibían los envoltorios.

\- Hablo enserio- la mirada de Aqua se tornó fría y sin alma, poniendo los pelos de las chicas de punta.

Y así, las cuatro pasaron juntas el día. Pasearon por las calles del pueblo, viendo en todas las tiendas el mismo tema: San Valentín. Los escaparates se encontraban llenos de corazones, peluches de pokémon agarrando corazones, figuras de parejas de pokémon, etc. Y las pastelerías y chocolaterías tenían colas de hasta 10 metros de largo.

_\- Suerte que compré los ingredientes hace dos días- _pensaba Aqua mientras obsevaba una de las filas de personas, esperando su turno para comprar el chocolate que darían a sus parejas, amigos, compañeros, etc.

Tras caminar durante unas dos horas, las chicas se sentaron en un banco cerca de un pequeño parque. Hablaban, reían y se divertían entre ellas. Pero todo eso se cortó cuando escucharon una voz llamándolas. Era una voz familiar, muy familiar para dos de ellas. Y en menos de dos segundos, un chico de pelo azabache, ojos dorados y gran sonrisa se plantó ante ellas.

\- ¡Gold!- exclamó Aqua.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Crystal.

\- Lo mismo que vosotras: nada- dijo él. Llevaba su sudadera roja, pantalones negros largos y su típico calzado, además de su gorra y gafas de protección.

\- Nosotras si que hacemos algo- indicó Crystal, inflando las mejillas.

\- Claro, hablar de tonterías de chicas- rió el chico, recibiendo un golpe de Crystal en la cabeza.

\- No peléis, por favor- pidió Yellow a los dos.

\- Cierto, que hoy es un día de amor- recordó Blue- Así que ya sabes Crystal.

\- ¡Blue!- le gritó la peli-azul sonrojándose.

\- Venga, venga- animaba Blue- No seas tímida. Crystal tiene algo para ti, Gold.

Y en un segundo Crystal sacó de su bandolera una cajita con un pompón en la tapa, y se la dio a Gold. El chico se sorprendió ante el acto de la peliazul y no pudo evitar mostrar un cierto sonrojo. Gold estaba impaciente por abrir la cajita, sin embargo cuando vio su interior su cara mostraba total decepción.

\- ¿Y esa cara?- le preguntó Crys, cruzando los brazos.

\- Pues que este chocolate es _tomo-choco- _señaló el chico a la cajita.

\- Ya, lo se- siguió la oji-cristalina.- ¿Y que esperabas?

\- Pues algo más emocionante- le exclamó- aunque viniendo de ti, es normal.

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- Pues eso, que eres aburrida.

\- ¿¡Cómo!?

\- Chicos, dejadlo estar- calmó Aqua el ambiente- Ten Gold, yo también te traigo algo.

\- Espero que este si sea emocionante- cogió Gold el paquete que le entregaba la chica.

\- ¿Estás loco?- la cara de la chica era totalmente la de una persona a punto de matar a alguien. Gold se alejó un poco de ella mientras abría el envoltorio.

\- Tal vez, un poco- añadió él, aumentando la ira de Aqua.

\- Por cierto- indicó entonces Aqua, señalando el paquete de Crys- esto no es _tomo-choco _sino _giri-choco._

\- ¿Qué?- Gold miró con detenimiento el chocolate que recibió de Crystal- Es... verdad...- y cayó al suelo en posición de banco mientras una aura negra le cubría.- Ya veo cuanto aprecio me tienes, Crys...

\- Teatrero... - comentó Crystal

\- Puede- y se levantó con una sonrisa.

\- Y bipolar, también- añadió Blue. Todos rieron con ese comentario.

Después de la llegada del chico, el día siguió. Ahora los cinco disfrutaban del día, mientras Gold entregaba a las chicas _Gyaku choco, _aunque él no lo sabía. Simplemente se había comprado ese chocolate para él mismo. Y las horas pasaron hasta que la tarde llegó a su fin y todos se despideron. Aqua pidió a Blue y a Yellow que entregase un paquete a Red y otro a Green, le dio uno a Gold para que se lo diese a Silver.

\- ¿Sabes? Seria más fácil si te vinieras de una vez a Pueblo Primavera. Viene todos los días a las 16:00 p.m para ver ese maldito programa animado.

\- ¿Sabes? Si vuelves a decírmelo, le pediré a Ix que te incendie la mesa de billar.

\- Eres un poco extremista, ¿no?- una gota de sudor recorría la frente de Gold. De verdad, sentía temor por su mesa de billar.

\- Sip- y le sonrió.

Se despidió de todos ellos y caminó hasta su casa. Cuando llegó vio a sus pokémon jugando con las bolsas restantes. Inmediatamente les riño y pidió a uno de ellos que usara teletransporte para llevar los paquetes a cada uno de sus restantes compañeros. Pero justo después de ello, se fijo en que todos los paquetes llevaban el lazo de color naranja.

\- Es raro, yo recuerdo que cada paquete llevaba un lazo de un color- entonces recordó que todos los paquetes, los que había entregado a las chicas y a Gold también llevaban un lazo naranja- ¿Cómo es posible? Les puse lazos de colores para saber a quien entregar cada paquete. Ahora habrán recibido cualquier tipo de chocolate... ¡Oh no! ¡Algunos recibirán el paquete incorrecto! ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

La chica estaba desesperada y se revolvía el cabello frenéticamente. Veía como sus pokémon se alejaban del lugar donde estaban

\- ¡Quietos!- obedecieron todos- No habrán tenido nada que ver, ¿verdad?- negaron con la cabeza rápidamente. Los tres mostraban una cara de terror que saltaba a la vista.- ¿Seguro?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo la mirada de odio de Aqua. Sus pokémon no tenían escapatoria. Mientras lejos de allí, cada Dex Holder recibía un paquete diferente, con diferentes contenidos. Aqua tuvo suerte de que la mayoría de los paquetes contuvieran _tomo choco, _sin embargo dos de ellos llevaban otro tipo de chocolate: _Fami-choco _y _Honmei-choco._

No hubo problema para el o la que recibió el primero, pues tenía una estrecha relación con Aqua. Pero quien recibió el segundo...

* * *

\- ¿Qué es esto?- exclamó la chica de cabello castaño, cogiendo el paquete que su compañero de pelo negro había recibido en ese mismo momento.

\- Un momento, no...

\- Pero ya era tarde. La joven había identificado al instante que tipo de chocolate era ese y peor aun, de quien provenía.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- le preguntó con cara de asesina al chico.

\- Cálmate, por...

\- ¿Qué me calme? ¿¡Qué me calme!?- no parecía que iba a tranquilizarse. Todo lo contrario.

\- Seguro que hay una explicación para todo esto- intentó calmar a la joven.

\- Claro que hay una, ¡ustedes dos están juntos!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!- exclamó entonces él, sonrojándose levemente- Además, ¿y qué si estamos juntos? ¿Acaso te importa si estoy con alguien?- ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

\- ¡Paso de ti!- y la chica caminó, dejando atrás al muchacho.

\- ¡Espera!- la joven se giró- ¿No tienes chocolate para mí?

\- ¿Quieres chocolate? ¡Pues tenlo!- y lanzó el paquete que tenía preparado para él, dándole en la cara con él.

\- Cómo siempre, toda una salvaje...

* * *

**Oranqua18: **_Me encanta escribir sobre Aqua, pero debería dejarlo. Al menos hasta que haga su historia, si no se desvelará demasiado de ella y no tendría gracia. En fin, ¡g__racias por leer y os deseo nuevamente feliz día! ¡Sayonara!_

_P.D. Siento si los personajes son un poco OoC (a mi me lo parecen)_

_P.D.2. Sobre los colores de los lazos y la información de los tipos de chocolate, siento no poder dejaros ninguna aclaración. Al parecer no se pueden poner páginas web en este editor, las borra o algo. Si alguien sabe como hacerlo, por favor que me avise por PM y lo arreglaré._


End file.
